Brandon ate 1 slice of cake. Stephanie ate 5 slices. If there were 5 slices remaining, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
Solution: $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 6 slices of cake with 5 slices remaining, they must have begun with 11 slices. They ate ${6}$ out of $11$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{6}{11}$ of the cake.